warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Guilliman
| image = | Warcry = As one! As all! | Founding = 33rd Millennium | Number = 933 confirmed | Successors of = Ultramarines | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Roboute Guilliman | Chapter Master = Zante Hyacinth | Homeworld = Cyclades Epsilon & Cyclades Kappa | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Blue and White }} Overview The Sons of Guilliman Chapter was created during the 33rd millennium from Ultramarines gene-seed. Combat Doctrine The Chapter is organized strongly around the "combined arms" theory of warfare. As a result, every company bar the 1st and 10th bears no designation as Assault, Tactical, or Reserve. This "generalization" has served the chapter well, considering it has seen action against every race threatening the Imperium. With frequent reorganization and deployment throughout the vast Armathia system, the transferring of Brother marines from one company to another is considered the norm. As a result, it is considered a great accolade to win battle honors as a member of all ten companies during a Brother Marine's service. War Cry This ethos is summed up in the chapters war cry ''"As one!, As all!". '' Index Astartes (2002), Cook, Chris & Haines, Pete. Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-180-X Chapter Home World The chapter's home worlds are Cyclades Epsilon & Cyclades Kappa, located in the Armathia system. Chapter Recruitment Currently standing at an exact 933 Brother Marines, The Sons of Guilliman continue to enjoy a strong manpower level due to a well organized recruitment and training program...as one can expect from a Ultramarines successor chapter. With no shortage of willing recruits from the prosperous Armathia system, competition is intense, with an average of over 600,000 aspirants seeking entrance into the chapter every year. (citation needed) Chapter History Notable Campaigns Third War for Armageddon The Sons of Guilliman participated in the Third War for Armageddon,Codex: Armageddon 3rd Edition(2000). p 32 Chambers, Andy; Johnson, Jervis, and Thorpe, Gav , Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-045-5 committing 6 companies to the conflict. The Sarigar Trapping The Sons of Guilliman along with the Black Templars participated in the "Sarigar Trapping" where by a Dark Eldar raider force that had plagued the nearby sector was tracked and destroyed via location of the webway portal the Dark Eldar were using. Rapid violent boarding actions were the hallmark of the campaign, which highlighted the 3rd and 4th companies of The Sons of Guilliman's skills in choreographing these bloody assaults. The Eclispical Uprising During the time of the Sarigar Trapping the Sons of Guilliman 6th company instigated and deliberately prolonged the Eclispical Uprising in the nearby Cypra Mundi system. Ultimately baiting and drawing suspected system wide Alpha Legion Insurgency. Notable Chapter Members Zante Hyacinth Zante Hyacinth Current Chapter Master of The Sons Of Guilliman. Tempered, possessive, resolute. Such are the qualities sought for in every Brother Marine who becomes a Son of Guilliman. Zante Hyacinth was a worthy successor to these attributes. Since being Awarded the status of Chapter Master via almost a Millenia of incesivness, Zante has steadfastlly breathed renewed zeal into his coveted chapter. Now, having finally reclaimed the iconic sword Resolute Focus ''' he can truly lead his beloved Chapter to the Honors it has earned. Constantinius the Liberator '''Constantinius the Liberator is a squad sergeant who turned to Chaos. He led the planet of Nova Terra in a rebellion against the Imperium. Karella Oss Brother Captain Karella Oss. Captain of the 3rd company. Has won Battle honours two times over with every company. Easily recognised by a scar running down the centre of his face from his forhead to his chin. Arlion Omesues Brother Sergeant Arlion Omesues. Sergeant in the 3rd company. Currently the youngest Sergeant in the chapters history. His right arm was replaced by a bionic prosthetic after he lost the limb to a Dark Eldar Lord. Krisus Diniugus Brother Sergeant Krisus Diniugus. Revered Sergeant of the 6th company. Defeated the Alpha Legion Cell Captain Surones lambeda las in ranged combat. Persists in the use of the Heavy bolter regardless of situational dictatum. Codex: Chaos Space Marines, 4th Edition, (2007). Thorpe, Gavin; Alessio Cavatore Nottingham: Games Workshop. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Sons of Guilliman wear quartered, alternating blue and white powered armor.Index Astartes (2002), Cook, Chris & Haines, Pete. Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-180-X The chapter has been shown with both red and yellow chest eagles. The Insignium Astartes states that the chapter denotes the company by the color of the left knee pad and the shoulder pad trim. Chapter Symbol The chapter symbol is an inverted omega, imposed over a pair of wings.Index Astartes (2002), Cook, Chris & Haines, Pete. Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-180-X References ---- Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters